


Together

by Eccentricstate



Series: The Road to Pups [3]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alpha Rhett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camping, Creampie, First Time, Fluff, High School, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Nude Photos, Omega Link, Outdoor Sex, Skinny Dipping, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentricstate/pseuds/Eccentricstate
Summary: Prequel to Unexpected and Expecting.Follows the early years of Rhett and Link's life as mates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, so if you haven't read the other two stories in this series, it isn't necessary to know what's going on (though I highly recommend that you do ;) ). 
> 
> Technically, Link is the only underage one in this chapter.

Being an omega in high school was hard, but it was especially hard for Link as a mated Omega. Of course he knew some cool people but there were always those assholes that needed to assert their dominance over the “whore Omega” that got mated in middle school. At least Rhett was huge, so most didn't try more than taunting Link a little. Plus, the added benefit of being true mates was that the school system was not allowed to separate Rhett and Link for more than an hour. So a majority of their classes were together. 

None of that was really the problem at the moment. His problem was currently laid out in the form of a college application. He had everything filled out except for one little section. The section that required Rhett’s approval for him to go to college. Because mated Omegas must have their mates approval to attend a University. 

What would Rhett say? Link didn't think he would say no, but what if he did? The rejection would be too hard of a blow. It's been almost 6 years since they mated and, while Link knew Rhett loved him, he couldn't help but have doubts on occasion.

Rhett was in the shower at the moment. Link was laid across the bed with the papers surrounding him. They had started living together after they mated and their parents sort of shared the two boys. Today they were at Rhett’s house, as it was the McLaughlin’s turn to have them. Link was so distracted with the papers and didn't hear as Rhett opened the door, towel drying his hair while completely naked. 

“I was wondering…” Rhett trailed off as Link shoved all the papers completely out of sight. 

“That's not suspicious at all,” Rhett laughed. 

Link blushed, his heart racing. He got up, not entirely sure what to do; his mind was racing a mile a minute. Somewhere in his panic addled brain, he took in Rhett’s naked figure and decided to take off his own clothes. He started by pulling off his shirt. 

“What the heck, Link?” Rhett said, freezing in place. “Are you feeling alright?”

Link nodded his head, “I wanna do it.” He got off the bed and walked up to Rhett. He started by kissing the other boy’s collarbone and working his way to the mating mark on Rhett’s neck. 

The blond almost allowed himself to get lost in Link’s touches, but he pushed away. He knew that whatever Link was doing was because of the papers he shoved off the bed, so he walked over and picked up one of them.

“College applications?” Rhett sounded disappointed. 

Link’s heart felt like it had shriveled up, “I mean, it was just a stupid idea. It's not important or anything…”

Rhett looked confused, “What?”

“It's fine, I was just sort of looking at them, it's nothing,” Link refused to make eye contact.

“Wait, Link, I'm just sad because I wanted to apply together,” Rhett said. 

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing, “Really?”

Rhett nodded, “Of course, it's something that you want. Not to mention it's something I also want for us.” He paused for a moment. “Link, I would never say no to you. You're your own person.”

“But the law says…”

“Link, I know what the law says, but you're not my slave or whatever,” Rhett said. “I want you to be happy.”

Link could feel his eyes become a little misty, and he leaned against Rhett for support. He honestly should have known Rhett would say that, his mate had always made it very clear that he found the laws about mated omegas dumb. 

Rhett brought the brunet into his arms, wrapping him in his warm embrace. 

“Now, can I get dressed?” Rhett asked, glancing down at his naked body. “I'm feeling a little exposed.”

Link glanced down toward Rhett’s heavy manhood, smirked, “Or…” He backed Rhett onto the bed and began straddling his hips. “You could have your way with me.”

Rhett could already feel himself hardening, “Or you could have your way with me.”

Link lifted his eyebrows and smiled brightly, before connecting his lips with Rhett’s.

~~~

It's the weekend of their anniversary and they decided to do something special. They figured that since it was on a weekend, they could go camping together, just the two of them. They'd found a nice camping spot next to a river and they figured it was the perfect place for their little getaway. 

Rhett was driving and somehow Link had already fallen asleep in the passenger seat. He chuckled a little as he glanced at his mate and continued to drive on. 

Once they reached their location, Rhett kissed Link on the cheek to wake him. Link blinked at him, his blue eyes squinting at the older boy. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Rhett said, a smile on his face. “You honestly have a superpower.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can sleep anywhere. I'm so jealous.”

“Some superpower that is,” Link giggled. “How will I fight the bad guys? Sleeping on top of them?”

“Absolutely, you get all heavy when you're asleep,” Rhett smirked before glancing at the campsite before them. 

Their spot was just beside the river, pretty secluded from the rest of the park. Though it appeared to be fairly empty this weekend. 

“We should get unpacking,” Link said, already climbing out of the car. 

~~

Once they had set up their tent and had everything in order, Rhett looked toward the river and then looked back at Link.

“I say we go for a swim,” Rhett said, a looks of mischief upon his face. 

Link gave him a cynical look before saying, “Alright, let me just change into my swimsuit.” Before he could turn around and climb into the tent to change, Rhett grabbed his arm. 

“No, I think we should be doing more undressing than dressing,” Rhett said, taking off his shirt. 

“Rhett, that’s a really bad idea,” Link said. “What if someone sees? Even though we’re mates, I’m still underaged, someone will get mad.”

Rhett sighed, “You didn't notice the total lack of people? I bribed the reservation assistant to get us the most secluded spot. There's no one around for another mile or so.”

Link blinked at his, a blush beginning to spread over his face, “It’s still not a good idea.”

“C’mon, Link, live a little.” 

They remained silent for a moment, simply looking at each other. 

Finally, Link sighed, “Fine.”

Rhett thrust his arms in the air in a victory pose before already beginning to strip. Next thing Link knew, his mate was completely naked and running straight for the river. He looked back and waved for Link to join him. Link took a moment to collect his thoughts before removing his own clothes and running after his lover. He sort of jumped into the water without thinking, only to be shocked by the fact that the water was freezing cold. 

“Oh my gosh!” Link shrieked and Rhett started laughing. “Why didn't you warn me?” He glanced accusingly at Rhett. Rhett laughed even harder.

Miffed, Link splashed water toward the taller boy, hitting him in the face. Some of the water got into Rhett’s mouth and he spluttered. 

“Oh, so that’s how this is gonna be?” Rhett asked. Rhett splashed back at the brunet. 

They started playing around in the water, shouting and laughing at each other. At some point, they had grown closer and closer. Now, their naked bodies were pressed up against each other, and they were kissing passionately. Rhett’s dick began to harden, pressing against Link’s abdomen. Link moaned, feeling a little slick leave his hole, which was beginning to become soft for his Alpha. 

“Rhett, can we move to land,” Link gritted out. “I don't want water to get inside.”

“Inside what?”

“Uh, me?” 

Rhett looked confused for a moment before it dawned on his and they made their way back to shore. Rhett lifted Link up, so he was lying on a large, flat rock. Link looked so sexy like that, his body stretched across the rock, entirely exposed. 

“Hey, Link?”

“What?”

“There's something I've always wanted to try,” Rhett said, fidgeting a little. 

Link gave him a suspicious look, “Go on.”

“Can I take pictures of you?” Rhett asked. “Like this?” 

Link was fully prepared to decline but then he really looked at Rhett’s face and there was basically no way he could say no to that puppy dog face. 

“Just don't show anyone,” Link said, flopping back down on the rock. 

Rhett was completely dumbfounded, “Seriously?” Link really couldn't believe he agreed either. 

“Do it before I change my mind.” 

Rhett wasted no time scrambling to the tent and grabbing his camera along with some lube packets. He came back and Link was still in the same position. 

“Are you sure about this?” Rhett asked. 

Link just nodded, looking his mate in the eyes. He felt a little turned on, being watched like this. His erection had gone down but now his cocklette began to stir again. 

Rhett took his first picture, and Link blushed. Rhett put the camera down for the moment being and kissed Link briefly on the mouth before kissing his way down to his mating mark and scent glands. Link always smelled so incredible, it never failed to amaze him over the past six years. He took a minute to simply take in the scent before kissing the mark and moving toward the brunet’s nipples. He enveloped one with his mouth, sucking gently. He used one of his hands to tweak with the other, pulling little moans from Link’s mouth. Once the nubs were a rosy red, Rhett took another picture. Link already looked to debauched, with his sweet little nubs glistening and red. 

“One day, I'm going to get you pregnant, and these are going to leak milk,” Rhett said, flicking one of the perky nipples. 

Link quickly covered his chest, “Rhett, that's embarrassing.”

“What? It's perfectly natural,” Rhett replied, before kissing down to Link’s small cock, which was drooling at the tip. Link moaned, bringing his hands down to tug at Rhett’s blond curls. 

Taking this as an indication to continue, Rhett enveloped Link’s cocklette with his mouth, encompassing the length entirely. Link couldn't stop the loud moan of ecstasy the left his mouth. Rhett only teased him a little with his tongue, nearly bringing the brunette to his peak, before removing his mouth--much to Link’s chagrin. Link fidgeted, trying to anticipate Rhett’s next move. The blonde then proceeded to push Link’s legs up, so they were close to the small man’s chest. Link held them for support, and blushed as Rhett stared for a long moment at Link’s entrance. It was twitching and leaking slick onto the rock beneath him. 

Rhett took two fingers, collecting some of the slick and briefly brushing against Link’s entrance. He put the fingers into his own mouth and moaned. 

“That tastes so good, you have no idea, Link,” Rhett said, before collecting some more slick with his fingers and pressing them against Link’s mouth. Link took the fingers in and suckled. He used his tongue to taste his own slick on Rhett’s fingers

When Rhett removed the digits from Link’s mouth, the brunet spoke, “It’s too sweet, why do you like it so much?” 

“It's like your scent but in liquid form,” Rhett smacked his lips together. “And your scent is the best.”

Link rolled his eyes, “Can you just fuck me already?” 

Rhett laughed, “Gosh, you're impatient.” 

Link just sighed and brought his hands to his ass to spread the cheeks, successfully displaying his entrance for Rhett completely. Rhett tried not to salivate and took his two fingers to rub at the sweet little entrance. Link gasped, and pushed back to get Rhett’s fingers to penetrate. His fingers slipped inside and Link sighed contentedly. 

Rhett rolled his eyes at his impatient lover and began scissoring him. He realized this was another great opportunity for a photo so he took one at the exact moment that he found Link’s prostate.

“Oh, shoot, Rhett--” Link came across his abdomen. He blushed, knowing that it was a little fast. 

“Well, that was fast,” Rhett said, chuckling. 

Link covered his face with his hands, “Just shut up.”

Rhett smiled and added another finger. Working towards preparing Link. When he finally deemed Link fully prepared, he used one of the lube packets to lubricate his leaking erection and lined it up to Link’s hole. 

“You ready?”

“I've been ready for a while now…”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to prepare you,” Rhett grumbled before pushing in slowly. 

Taking Rhett's cock wasn't really a problem. Admittedly, it was as huge in proportion to its owner, but Link was used to it at this point. Needless to say, it slid in easily with a loud, squishy sound. Rhett waited a moment before starting to create a rhythm. At first he went slow, to allow Link time to adjust, but eventually he picked up the speed, ramming into Link’s entrance. Rhett hit Link’s prostate again, with full force and Link shrieked. He continued to ram into the bundle of nerves with every thrust. 

“Oh my gosh, Rhett,” Link said breathlessly. “I think I'm gonna die.” His head was swimming and his channel was clenching around Rhett’s cock. 

“Are you gonna squirt for me?” Rhett asked, eagerly. He loved when Link did that.

The brunet didn't answer, instead he opted to wrap his arms and legs around the blonde tightly. He could feel his own body shaking and several waves of pleasure crash over him. Rhett felt Link squirt around him, his channel was clenching down so tightly, and he glanced down to watch liquid slip past his dick and onto the rock. 

“Wow, it just keeps on coming,” Rhett remarked. “It's almost like you're in heat.” He smirked. “Almost.”

Link shivered and another wave rolled over him, more liquid pouring from out of his hole. Rhett was fucking him through it, loving the noises it made as Link simultaneously squirted. His knot became more and more difficult to remove. Eventually it became too much for the blonde, and his knot popped into place as he came down Link’s tight channel. 

Rhett rolled them over, so Link was lying on top of him and they collected their breath for several minutes. 

“What the crap,” Link breathed out. 

Rhett laughed, “Happy anniversary.” 

Link laughed too and they sat contentedly for a moment.

“Link.”

“What?”

Rhett paused for a moment, “I want you to bite me.” 

Link giggled, “Like a hickey? I already give you plenty of those.” 

“No,” Rhett met Link’s eyes seriously. “I mean I want you to give me a mating mark.” 

Link blinked at him for a moment, “Omegas don't do that.” He looked away. 

“Some do.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Seriously, Link,” Rhett said. “I think it would be good for us. For others. I don't want others to think you're my slave and I don't want you to think that either. We’re partners. I want to do everything with you by my side, as my equal.” 

Link could feel his lower lip trembling and his eyes to mist over, “I love you, Rhett, I always have.” 

“Love you, too. Is that a yes?”

“Yeah,” Link nodded. “I can't believe you're gonna let me do this. Why now?”

“I've been thinking about it for a long time, but now just seemed like a good time,” Rhett shrugged.

“Alright,” Link replied. “I'm nervous.” 

Rhett laughed, and then did something that very few Alphas are willing to do: he bared his neck, “Just be gentle, please.” 

Slowly, Link stretched up to Rhett’s neck, careful of the knot inside himself, and he pressed a kiss to his scent gland. Rhett flinched.

“Jumpy,” Link giggled.

“Well, you're about to sink your teeth into my neck, I think that warrants jumpiness,” Rhett grumbled. 

Link kissed Rhett’s scent gland again before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth in, just enough to draw blood.

Rhett jerked, “Holy shit! That hurt!”

Link felt bad for laughing but he ended up doing it anyway, “I'm sorry… it's not funny…but, you're such a baby.” 

Rhett glared at him and brought a hand to his hand to his new mark, which was already starting to heal into a scar. Neither boy could explain it, but it did feel like there was a new sense of wholeness between the two of them. 

“I feel like we just made a blood oath together,” Link said. 

“We should make like a vow or something,” Rhett said, sliding his hands along Link’s sides.

“Like how we are gonna do something big one day and we’re gonna do it together,” Link said, smiling with his whole face. 

“Exactly, one day, we’re gonna do something big.”

“Really big. Like take over the world.”

“Maybe not that big.” 

“We should get it in writing,” Link said.

“You'd just lose the paper.”

~~

Both boys got into North Carolina State University, where they began a new chapter of their lives as mates.


End file.
